Tales of an Amnesiac Hero
by Bebuzzu
Summary: An amnesiac Rayman end up in Sonic's word by Chaos Control. The only memory he has remaining is his name. Can Sonic and co return the lost limbless back to his home? And can you buy me some soda while you're reading it? This is after all the Rayman 2 and 3 game. Review if you can, please
1. Chapter 1

Footsteps echoed throughout the dead silence cobble stone hall, each step made a slightly quiet thud. The torches dimly lit the room as the footsteps slowly become louder, the light created shadowy figures on the wall as the beings reached a lone cell, housing only one living short creature. It would be a disgrace to call that thing a human because it had no limbs at all, no arms or legs or even a neck. His two tufts of purple hair nearly blocked the sight of his closed eyelids, the light purple skin of his was only slightly illuminated with a large round nose hiding a mouth underneath it. His blue shirt was covered in filth along with his cyan hoodie and shoes, all parts just layed on the wooden bunk in a sleeping position.

"I got this. No need to worry about me." A quiet voice echoed, soon footsteps became louder as his visitor approached the cell. The thing then opened one of his eyelids, revealing yellow eyes that showed slight anger. A fairy woman then came up to the bars, anger and sorrow written on her face. He immediently recognised that fairy as she was his creator. The long scarlet hair still flowed freely down her body, her emerald eyes gazed at the body of his, still wearing her usual dark green singlet and skirt matched with boots.

"Get up." She ordered and he got up out of free will, showing a wicked grin beneath his nose, dirt crumpled out of his hair.

"Well, well, well. Isn't Someone cranky today?" He taunted the fairy, daring her to blast him to bits with her so called great magic. He never understood why villains feared her. She was just a simple fairy using her magic to bluff and all just to protect a piece of junk called the heart of the world. She was nothing compared to his real creator, Mr Dark. Oh how he hated the other side of him that defeated Mr Dark.

'Unless he was pathetic, losing against such a weakling.' He sniggered at the thought before silenced by the fairy.

"What are you laughing about, Dark?" The fairy demanded, holding up a torch to illuminate the dark cell. They have been calling him Dark because he was not the real possessor of the body. No, there was a filthy being still living inside it called 'Rayman'. He wanted to get rid of him but no matter what he did, Rayman wouldn't leave his body at all.

"Nothing at all, dear Betilla. Why would you think I would daaare to plot an escape in this dark, gloomy cell? I thought you were better then that." He mocked Betilla, a scowl forming on her face and his grin was still painted on his face.

"Save your insults, Dark. We know you're plotting something and don't try to even do anything. Do not forget, the teensies are watching you every time." She hissed at him,crossing her arms.

"Dear me, I never thought the 'Great' pitiful fairy of the Glade of Losers to state the obvious every time. It's a wonder how you managed to defeat Mr Dark." Dark mocked, enjoying every single moment of this while Betilla just wanted to go. She figured out it was pointless to talk to him because words after words, he'll continue to mock her and the others, avoiding the topic no matter how hard she tries. Turning around, she held strongly to not let a tear fall as she walked away from the cell, the truth still had an impact on her. Rayman wouldn't come out even if his friend tried to call him out of the body, to talk with them about for old times sake. It was like he never even existed. Straight after Betilla was freed from her little crystal ball and recovered the Protoon, Mr Dark appeared out of nowhere and struck Rayman with some sort of black mist ball. When the smoke cleared, he changed completely. He began to attack Betilla and She would've died if Globlox and Ly hadn't find her. It all happened so fast, you could say it was unbelievable.

"But face it, he's gone." Betilla muttered to herself, reaching to the lobby of the prison. A fat blue frog then approached her with a worried look on his face, fiddling with his white fingers.

"D-Did he come out?" He asked, Betilla shook her head in disappointment, sorrow took over his face.

"I'm sorry, Globlox. It doesn't look like he will ever come out. We should talk to Polokus about this."she suggested before walking off with the frog, both depressed about the outcome. Walking out through the Glade of Dreams, they arrived soon at the pedestal with Polokus sitting there, blowing bubbles out of his usual blow pipe. The god before them turned around and faced the pair, his beady eyes pierced through the eyes.

"I suppose you wish to learn about Rayman not coming out?" He asked the pair who nodded, not surprised that Polokus knew all that. He then took a big sigh, bubbles spawned out of his pipe before taking it out of his mouth with his arms.

"Polokus, I heard you can contact him by dreams. Could you perhaps maybe summon him out by that?" Globlox pleaded the god but to his dismay, he shook his head.

"I cannot do that. It isn't like Rayman doesn't want to talk to us. It's more like he's stuck in Coma." His voice deeply replied, shocking the two.

"C-Coma?! Is one blow of that dark magic enough to make the Hero of Light fall into one?" Betilla spat out, before being comforted by Globlox.

"Yes, Coma. As far as I know, Coma is something I can usually go to but Dark is preventing me." Polokus sighed, stroking his long orange beard in thought. They knew it was pointless now and left after. Departing from Globlox's residence, the fairy then travelled back to the prisoner, only to hear a loud explosion coming for the area where Dark was held at. Flying to the cell, she found a cell that had slight amount of smoke covering its surrounding with its prisoner missing. Most of the Teensy Guards were unconscious while the rest had mysteriously disappeared.

"Ms Betilla! Thank goodness you're here! Some strange portal appeared and Dark was absorbed through it along with some guards! Then it suddenly closed and made a HUGE explosion!" One of the Teensy Guard informed her, the information slowly sank into her. Only one thing was clear.

Dark has escaped with Rayman's body.

* * *

"Ah yes! Welcome back, Shadow." Eggman greeted the black hedgehog once he travelled back to one of Dr Eggman's headquarter by using Chaos Control.

"I have recovered two of the Chaos Emeralds as you requested. Now we just need 4 more to fully utilise this machine for it to come to life." Shadow said, handing the two red and blue emeralds to the tall scientist.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" One of Dr Eggman's mainframe computer alerted the man who immediately dived to the computer controls and pressed several buttons. A monitor screen then turned up, showing the scene happening outside, smoke covering a few areas. If you looked more carefully, a shadow then appeared. The sight of it gave Eggman and Shadow shocked reactions. The thing had no limbs. None, it all floated midair, connected by some invisible strings and moved in its own accord. The sight of it gave the scientist a chill to the spine. It had two tufts of dark purple nearly hiding its gleaming yellow eyes which stared directly at the camera, the light purple skin gave off an eerie aura and a large round nose that hide an expression he would've called mad. Underneath it hid a mad grin that showed its want for violence and a certain destruction. It's blue shirt had a white 'O' in the middle and a cyan hoodie attached on the back. A matching pairs of shoes was there on the ground, moved by the mysterious torso and two white gloves floating to where the hand were supposedly at.

"What in the devil is that?!" He yelled in hostility, pressing the defence activation button, several mechanical robots marched out of their hanger. Aiming at the limbless creature, the robots fired all sorts of missiles at their target, leaving smokes everywhere, waiting to reveal its inside. Once it cleared, the thing had disappeared but every one of the robot started to explode all the sudden, leaving the scientist speechless. Only one hedgehog could do all that damage and he wasn't here. The camera in the scene then managed to locate the thing as it was punching through the robot's core, laughing maniacally as robots after robots were destroyed.

"Why, this thing is insane! You can hear its laughter!" Eggman commented, determined to stop it from killing anymore and sent some of his elite robots after the thing. It didn't stop or anything and continued its assault, toying with the robots and used its flying fist to punch straight through the core.

"Ahahahaha, is this supposed to be my enemy? Why, it's such a shame. Whoever made these pieces of junk surely are filthy beings who thinks they're smart asses." The maniac mocked, kicking a bit off the broken metal robots around bored. Pressing another button in seething rage, a hologram then appeared before the creature, the yellow eye showed no surprisement. A man with a long brown mustache, small glasses covering his eyes and wore a red goat with golden buttons, long black pants matched with pointy shoes.

"Ahem, I am Dr Eggman and I wish to know more about you. Who are you and why are you here?" The man sternly demanded, stroking his moustache in curiousity. The thing gave off another laugh before stopping, the grin never wiped off its face.

"Awwww, Fatty, are you supposed to be the creator of these junks? I'm not very impressed with these. They're nothing useful, you know old geezer." The limbless thing complimented, a scowl then formed on the man's face.

"I ASKED for your name, not your comment, purple." Eggman gritted his teeth, clenching his white gloved hands tightly in anger.

"Well, I decided not to, Fat Egg. Have you ever thought of making an omelette using yourself as the main ingredient?" He clearly enjoyed this taunting, steam coming out of the scientist's ear. He calmed down and pressed a remote's button and suddenly an energy draining dart shot itself to the creature, forcing it to fall asleep. Suddenly, his purple hair became blonde, his purple skin returned to typical skin colour, the shirt became purple and the hoodie turned red. The shoe was yellow now with a few white streaks, the dark colour moved itself to the white 'O' on the purple shirt. after this sudden transformation, it revealed a young boy around the age of 14.

"How extraordinary. Maybe I should study him more..." Eggman thought, a plan formulating in his mind before ordering one of his robots to pick up the boy's pieces and put him into his lab. After placing it on a table, he realised he was right about it being limbless. There wasn't anything where the arms, legs and neck should've been, just air. Typing into his computer madly, he did not find much about it until he came across the 'O'. Some strange energy was gathered there and it shook the energy meter off its radar, nearly destroying the analysing machine in the process. He was completely overwhelmed by this little boy who held massive amount of energy.

"Such power... I might be able to use it against that dastardly hedgehog." Eggman mumbled to himself before placing the limbless into a containment cell equipped with an energy absorber. Baring it with a strong durable glass, he laughed and strolled to his workshop to create a masterpiece using the boy's special power.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me go, you fat egg!" Tails screamed, attempting to thrash his way out of the robot's metal hand but ended up injuring himself more, bruises appeared through the orange fur. A fat man wearing glasses, a red coat embroidered with golden pockets and buttons, white gloves, long black pants and black shoes hovered next to the fox who was trapped in a robot's hand, something that the man was rather proud of.

"Hohoho, mind your manners boy. You never know what I can do to you." The man taunted Tails, his mouth was shaped in a triumphant grin, knowing that his archenemy's sidekick could not do a thing against him in his current situation.

"Dr Eggman, you won't get away with this! Sonic will come after you and beat you to death!" Tails gritted his teeth, anger seething through his body. Eggman just laughed before passing a large window. Through it, the both beings could see exactly what was there. A collapsed boy who looked no older than 14 with no limbs, only gloved hands, yellow shoes on the floor, not moving an inch from his containment cell. He had two tufts of strawberry blonde hair which was very messy, a large round nose, his head floated uselessly above his torso which he wore a purple shirt with an 'O' in the middle and a red hood was visible.

"Ah, I nearly forgot to introduce you to the new weapon that will defeat Sonic!" Eggman grinned evilly, rubbing his hand together before ordering the robot to bring Tails somewhere else.

"You monster! You even picked on a boy to power your stupid machines?! Just how far will you go?!" Tails screamed at the top of his lungs, enraged that he used a strange boy to power the so called machine that could defeat Sonic, ignoring the fact the prisoner didn't have any neck, arms or leg. Throwing the fox into a cell, he snickered and locked the door using a code.

"Enjoy your new home." He sneered, before he walks away with his robotic minion. Tails wanted to bash the living it of Dr Eggman, using a powerless creature just like that. A screen monitor soon turned on in his cell and it viewed what was outside the building. Smokes covered some areas and a familiar shadow stepped out of it, blue fur hedgehog wearing gloves on his hand and red sneakers, emerging from the mist..

"Hey Eggy, come out where you are!" He taunted the scientist, tapping his red sneakers on the ground and pretended to keep looking at his wrist for the time. As expected, another monitor opened up outside in front of the Hedgehog, it showed a relaxed Dr Eggman, his grin painted on his face.

"Why hello there, Sonic." He greeted menacingly, drops of anger had slipped through his tongue.

"Hello to you, Egg butt. Now hand over Tails nicely or else we do it the hard way." Sonic chuckled, placing his gloved hands on his hips, making the scientist more furious.

"Hmph, I see. But..." Dr Eggman pushed a button from his office, a large robot erupted from the ground, gears churned inside it as a container holding strange energies was consumed slowly.

"Oh another robot? Easy, I can blow it up." Sonic yawned, the scientist nearly pulled his long brown moustache. The robot then faced the hedgehog, its copper armour gleamed in the light, fist shaped metal hands were readied and the mechanical eye locked on its enemy. Aiming one of its hand, the robot shot out a fist, but missed as Sonic appeared right next to it, using his speed.

"Come on, I was expecting a real fight." Sonic taunted, earning more anger in Eggman, steam coming out of his ears. Unexpectedly, it launched two fist going in two different directions, forcing Sonic to take refuge behind a few large crates as the hands acted like heat seeking missiles.

"Hmm, so maybe this junk can fight." He thought before realising one of the hand were right above him. Dashing away as a blue blur, he swiftly avoided the attack but not long before the second hand appeared behind him, striking the hedgehog's back into the ground. Sonic climbed out of the crater and quickly sped his way through crates and other stuffs. The hands immediately followed him, eager to hit him into nothing. Bruises had appeared on the skin of the blue animal, but he wasn't going to let something like that stopping him.

"Kkzzzzztt... S...onic... Listen... That Mach... Powered... Have to get in..." The radio hidden in his ear buzzed, surprising Sonic about the message. The voice sounded exactly like Tails and from what he just said, it looks le he'll have to force the robot inside and find its source.

Grinning from side to side, he ran very fast, dodging all of the machines attempt to stall the target. After entering the building, he scanned the area he was in.

'Just the lobby. Better check somewhere else.' He thought before running into a direction sign.

"-Warehouse Power source-" he read, thinking that Eggman was a complete idiot, leaving a sign there that said he vital points. Obviously taking the right path, he came across the very window which held the unconscious wer source.

"Oh god, what is that?" Sonic wondered, staring at the limbless being, before snapping out of his trance. His radio began to work again, more clear and Tail's voice transmitted his next message.

"Sonic? Is that you? Thank goodness, you're not beaten, not like you can! Anyway, the power source is another creature, except its limbless. Can you rescue him?" Tail explained before cutting off, Sonic looked back at it before thinking how to save him.

'First thing first. How to get in that cell.' Sonic really hates to think as most of it usually gets done by Tails. His thought was cut off by the familiar roaring engines of rockets getting louder, the copper fists roared towards Sonic. Without thinking, he jumped up, causing the hand to smash into the glass, making a large crack. A sly grin escaped into his face as the second one came. Performing the same trick as before, it wasn't long before the glass shattered, bits flying everywhere but thank goodness nobody was hurt.

Walking in, he felt a strange aura around the being but shrugged it up. After finally learning what Tails meant by limbless, he carried the body out and began to look for his trusty sidekick. Tails was located in his cell, and broke out with the aids of Sonic. Both of them made a mad dash out of the factory as Dr Eggman learnt his robot had 'died'. Screams and curses could be heard from several miles and the pair reached their friend Cream's house. Both of the bunnies were shocked at the sight of the unconscious being so they agreed to take care of him until he fully recovers.

Two days later...

It was morning, the sun was bright and a typical blue blur sped past the meadow, making a strong wind along its path. The blur stopped in front of Cream's door and rang the doorbell. A sleepy Cream wearing her usual orange dress answered the door and allowed the hedgehog to enter her domain.

"Morning, Cream. Is he awake yet?" Sonic asked the bunny who nodded in excitement.

"Yeah! He's awake. But we tried to talk to him, he didn't really answer us. I think maybe he's suspicious of us?" Cream answered, frowning, stroking her tiny best buddy, Cheese the blue Chao. Curiously, Sonic entered to their guest's room, spotting him sitting on his bed in deep thought.

"Hey, are you ok?" He called out, startling the limbless. The thing just blinked before returning back to his thinking, leaning on one of his floating hand. Rather annoyed at this particular kind of behaviour, he tried again but the thing ignored him completely.

"Hey! You could at least say hi to the people who saved you!" Sonic yelled, catching the limbless attention, a confused expression on his face.

"Saved?" The child noticed, Sonic nodded in replies.

"Yeah, we saved you so shouldn't you be more thankful?" The hedgehog assured the limbless, having been calmed down.

"I... I am grateful... Really I am..." He sighed, fiddling with his gloved hands anxiously. The blue hedgehog spotted many confusion and sorrow on his face, affections growing inside him for the child.

"Alright, let's see... How about we tell each other our names? I'm Sonic." The animal greeted, shaking hands with one of the floating hands.

"I'm... Rayman." Rayman quietly greeted back and looked at the window.

"So... You're name is Rayman, huh? Pretty unusual for a guy like you but whateves. Do you know where you come from? I can get you back home." Sonic offered before panic ran through the veins of Rayman.

"H-Home? What's H-Home?! I can't remember!" The limbless child frantically cried out, clamping his hand on his head in massive confusion.

"Woah, woah. Calm down. Just calm your farm, bro. Ok, so you don't remember your home. Then... Do you know any friends?" Sonic asked Rayman who gave him a confused reaction.

"What's friend?" He asked, shocking the hedgehog.

'Rayman doesn't have friends? Unless he got amnesia, just like Chip did." Sonic's thought drifted to his old flying monkey fairy friend who was apparently the white Gaia and sacrificed himself to defeat the Black Gaia. He missed that lil annoying rascal but he was in deep sleep.

"Sonic? Are you there? Come out already!" A peppy voice called out, the smile formed back on the hedgehog while a worried frown was painted on Rayman's face. It took a while for Sonic to convince the limbless that his friends weren't dangerous. Walking out to the lounge room, he could see his friends had gathered to meet the anxious limbless, most of them were rather confused on his loss of limbs.

"Aww, he's cute~" Amy squealed, her eyes sparkled of massive cuteness attack.

"Hey, he got no limbs!" Tails pointed out, his tails twitched in curiousity.

"Is it even possible for someone to have no limbs and can still move?" Cream wondered, tapping her chin. Rayman shot a worried look at Sonic who gave a smile to assure him that everything was ok.

"Hey guys, I managed to make him talk! His name is Rayman." Sonic informed the gang who cheered.

"Hi?" Rayman really didn't want to greet himself to a bunch of strangers but they seemed nice. After introducing him to one another, Sonic then explained of his apparent amnesia, shocking the gang.

"Poor thing, lost in this world. Do you think Eggman caused it?" Amy hissed at the villian's name, nearly getting out her Pico Pico hammer.

"Maybe, we better find out a way to get his memories back. Has anything rang a bell yet?" Tails asked, Rayman shook his head. A loud explosion took place outside and everybody swarmed out of the house. One of Eggman's large red robotic minion had appeared in the meadow and began to march towards the gang, flattening fresh grass and leaving a destroyed path behind. Amy then noticed Rayman had ran into the forest. Makes sense since in his current state, it'll be likely he'll be injured during the fight.

"Hey, get lost!" Sonic yelled, dashing to the robot and attempted to destroy its core but the thick armour had somehow repelled him.

"Beep... Objective: Retrieve Power Source... Target lost. Executing mission." It beeped, 10 heat seaking missile turrets firing out of its metal arm, each of them fired at the forest.

"Oh god, No!" The hedgehog ran towards the missiles and rode on one. Forcing it to change its course, they all exploded before they reached Rayman's location. He sighed in relief before a motor engine noise reached his ear.

"Sonic! Get on the Tornado!" Tails cried out, driving his plane to the hedgehog's location. Sonic jumped onto one of its wings and the pilot then drove the plane up to the sky. The robot was visible, destroying trees to find the limbless and finally, they found Rayman, running for his life away from the rampaging robot. The pair then picked up the limbless onto the plane, he sat in the single passenger seat since he was not use to riding on wings.

"This thing can fly?" Rayman asked the fox who nodded in pleasure.

"We call this a plane but I named this Torndo. Any memory yet?" Tails asked but Rayman shook his head. They nearly forgot about the robot as it had fired a missile at one of the plane's wing that had Sonic on it. Unfortunately, they were on top of a lake and Sonic can't swim.

"No! Water!" His mind screamed as he plummeted down to the lake, its cold embrace ready for him. Something tugged at the back of his mind, the memory of someone important to him about to die in front of him flashed in him. Without realising, he detached one of his floating gloved hands and fired it at Sonic, grappling him and lunged him back at the robot.

"Alright, the game is back on!" The hedgehog cried out, spinning like a fast yoyo and pierced through the robot's armour and core, destroying it completely. The plane then landed near the victorious hedgehog and the two passengers jumped off.

"That was cool! I didn't know you could do that." Sonic complimented but instead of thanks, Rayman just stared at his reattached hand.

'Did I just do that? What was that about?' The limbless thought in wonder, thinking about that uncovered memory of the experience.

"Earth to Rayman!" Tail snapped the limbless out of his thought and waved his hand to make sure he wasn't dead or so.

"I honestly didn't know I could do that." Rayman sheepishly admitted, scratching the back of his floating head.

"Did any memory come back yet?" The fox asked again but this time, Rayman nodded.

"I... I think... I remember... Someone was falling off a cliff and then the same thing happened. It's too blurry, I can't remember it well." Rayman informed, the pair listened closely.

"We'll, that's a start. Should we take him to the other places?" Tails suggested and they agreed. Tails and Rayman would take the plane while Sonic ran on foot. Thus started their adventures to take Rayman home and discover to cause of his amnesia.


	3. POLL VOTE

HEY GUYS! Message from Bebuzzu. I am having a poll vote on my profile page and about is about which opstiry should I get on with. This is a competition with 3 stories I started on and I really wanna see which one should I continue. Vote now if you want this story to stay ALIVE! Or the other stories to stay alive.


	4. Chapter 3

Tails and Rayman were flying over head the running Sonic, his unmatched speed could catch up with the plane. Rayman had a bit of fun looking at the ground from the sky and Sonic often called up to them to see how they were going. Not long, they reached a small village called Taren located in a rainforest. It was an ancient village that lived for over 100 years, its descendants had kept it's beauty alive. All of the huts were made of timbers and stones, held together with strong durable vines, and some has been built on steep slopes or cliffs, supported with sturdy woods. The villagers were a bustling group as they ran back and forth throughout the place, each of them doing jobs to keep the place. Tails landed the Tornado nearby the village as Sonic and Rayman were amazed by it.

"Here's the plan. We split up and see if anybody knows a good professor or researcher who either knows about you or your species." Tails informed, the creatures nodded in agreement.

"But wait... You're saying I'm not natural right? Won't people end up noticing me if I just waltz in there?" Rayman asked, giving Tail's realisation.

"Just wait there and we'll find someone." Sonic answered before dashing off into the village, asking the villagers about any professors who inhabits inside their place. Tails did the same, only at a slower pace, leaving Rayman alone with the Tornado. The limbless then climbed back on the plane and took a nap, his sightseeing times tired him greatly.

Meanwhile in Taren...

"Excuse me, miss. Do you happen to know any professor who lives in this village?" Tails asked a random villager before receiving a no. Sighing, he then contacted Sonic with a radio.

"Ello, Sonic here." Sonic's voice buzzed, Tails then asked the hedgehog if he got any answers. To his surprise, his best friend indeed has and is on his way to pick Rayman and Tails. Soon, the trio had arrived in front of a wooden hut, a door made out of bark stood in front of them and the professor. Knocking on it, the door slowly opened as a elderly man emerged from his domain. He had small glasses to adjust his poor sight, a semi ring white hair on his bald head, wore a dirty white sweater with a pocket full of notes, pens and stationary, black pants and a cane on his hand to support himself. He smiled and gestured the trio to enter his hut and closed the door after they went past.

"Ah, it is certainly a pleasure for you all to come here. My name is Professor Yulete Von Crilius, and I study creatures that lives in this forest. Now I believe you want me to answer your question?" Yulete greeted, before settling down onto his desk, stacks of books and papers placed nearly everywhere in his hut.

"Yes, we have a question here, Professor Yulete. This is our friend, Rayman who has amnesia here. We were wondering if you know him or anybody that knows him." Tails explained, the professor's eye widened at the sight of the limbless creature who waved at him. Adjusting his glasses again, he blinked a couple of times before staggering over to his pile of books.

"Ah, how particular. I have never seen such beings without limbs in my entire life. I may know something about your friend and possibly his amnesia status. Now, where did I put that book?" Yulete said, carefully stacking books onto the pile after he was done searching it. Stacks after stacks, it took him a while to find the book that he needed, waking up the group from near slumber and flipped the pages in hurry.

"Now... Lets see... Particular creatures? None... Oh how about mythical beings? None as well... Legends? None... I'm afraid I do not have the information about your friend here. But perhaps, I could say one thing..." Yulete trailed off, wiping his glasses with his sweater before placing them atop of his nose.

"One thing about...?" Sonic continued, folding his arm and tapping his foot impatiently. Rayman just stared anxiously and fiddled with his floating hands. Tails stood there patiently, waiting for the answer.

"I could say one thing... That he is not from this world." The professor stated clearly, adjusting his glasses and stared at the limbless boy who's eyes widened in surprise. The same went for Sonic and Tails, the shocking information soaked through their fur. Tails was the first to regain his composure before breaking the silence.

"Professor? What do you mean that Rayman is not from this world?" Tails asked the professor, curiosity has now swelled up inside the twin tailed fox in a rapid pace.

"What i mean is that, it is unlikely that your friend here is born from this planet. He is probably from another planet or maybe even dimension. In short, he was sent here by an unknown force or so, separated from his own home. I stated this because... I have studied nearly all of the creatures that dwells in this very planet. And not a single information about a limbless creature ever rose up into my ears." Yulete explained, performing several hand gestures to make it more understandable.

"I... I'm from another world? So I was never from here in the first place?" Rayman mumbled, his mind swirled in more confusion, the mysterious fog that is connected to his amnesia thickens even more.

"Further more, if you can identify this force, it may send him back to his world. This theory is 50% correct regarding all the calculation I just did." The old man continued, putting a long silence in the discussion.

"So, how do we figure out the force?" Sonic asked, before receiving a shrug from the professor.

"I do not know, this is beyond even my vast knowledge. But it may be likely that traces of his transportation is left behind in an area. Finding it may be useful." Yulete answered, ending the discussion. The trio had thanked the professor before departing Taren, trying to figure out the so called traces of Rayman's transportation locations.

"I was never from here from the start..." Rayman shook his head in confusion, the wind of the sky was unable to calm his nerve down.

"Hey, Rayman. Do you remember anything else? Like any locations or so?" Sonic asked the limbless but he shook his head.

"This is going to be hard. Where on earth would he land and get captured by Dr Eggman?" Tails wondered out loud, steering the Tornado carefully in the sky.

"How about we go to one of his base and go through his research and all? He must have SOME history records of you." Sonic suggested, Rayman's face instantly brightened up.

"Yeah, we've been travelling around here and I remember a base of his being nearby. Follow me." Tails told the hedgehog and drove the Tornado to one of Dr Eggman's factory, the blue hedgehog following it quickly.

Landing the plane slightly faraway from the base to make sure it won't be spotted, the trio then snuck up to the main gate which was heavily guarded by four large robots. Sonic got ready to attack before being stopped by the limbless. Rayman pointed at one of the tallest tree that was planted around the base, indicating that they should just jump over it. The jumping went successfully unnoticed as the trio snuck deeper into the base. They found out Rayman's lack of limbs has been proven very useful in laser barrier situation as he detached his hand and make them walk underneath the lasers, then pulling/pushing the switch. The infiltration went on successfully but finding the history section was tougher then they thought. There was winding tunnels and hallways that could lead to a trap or to what they were looking for.

"Great, where do we go now?" Tails muttered, deciding carefully which route to take.

"Maybe the one that says History Files here?" Sonic smirked, pointing at a metal door that was engraved with 'History File'. Tails face palmed himself before entering the room with the pair. It looks like a library, considering the large amount of bookshelves containing a lot of books. The book shelves were all sorted out, from BluePrints to Discovery to Myths to History. Sonic decided to see the Blue prints bookshelf first since Rayman was used for a machine and maybe there was some records about it. Tails went for the Myth one since he didn't fully believe that Rayman was from another dimension. Rayman just stood there and was amazed at the room.

'So many books! I'm sure...' Rayman thought before realising someone he once knew loved these books but he can't remember. Trying as hard as he can, only little shattered pieces of that memory crawled back to him, a silhouette of a woman with small, fairy wings.

'Fairy...? Bet..? Who is Bet...?' Rayman continuously racked his brain for the lost memory but it had once again escaped from his grasp. Small thuds were heard as Sonic and Tails flipped through every book to find out about Rayman. Sonic kept chucking the unneeded book on the ground while Tails carefully put them back in the bookshelves, being nicer then the reckless hedgehog.

"Hey guys! I found something that had to do with Rayman!' Tails alerted the pair who immediately ran to his location. The twin tailed fox had pulled out a fresh book which had most of the designs of the robot that used the limbless's power. Many of the pages were filled with sketches and messy handwriting but also observation of Rayman's body.

"Ok, let's see here... Umm... History... There nothing about where you were found but it says that you have high concentrated energy somewhere in your body." Tails stated, folding the blue print carefully and held on it with his small hands. Suddenly, the entire base shook, bits of the ceiling fell off, wires that was connected to some ceiling bits was dangling loosely and threatened to strike the heroes head. Tail quickly twirled his twin orange furry tails together and made it spin like a propeller, enabling him to fly to the exit. Sonic and Rayman ran towards the exit, avoiding the falling bits until one of the rock hit Sonic's head hard.

"Sonic! Get up!" Rayman cried out, shaking the unconscious hedgehog vigorously but with no luck, he wouldn't wake up. Heaving the hedgehog onto his floating torso (he doesn't have shoulders), he ran to the exit as fast as his limbless body could make him but it was too late. The exit was sealed by the falling debris and the pair were trapped inside the collapsing room.

"Rayman! Sonic! Get out, quick! I'll try remove those rocks!" Tails cried out and began to pull the bits out of the way slowly. The limbless scanned his area, hoping to see another exit as the building shook wildly even more, indicating that it will collapse shortly.

"If we stay here, we're gonna be crushed by those rocks!" Rayman noted and frantically ran around the room, looking back and forth everywhere for just one single exit. He gritted his teeth as he found out there wasn't any room left for him to run away as the falling rocks had taken over most of the area. Tears formed in his eye, regretting he made his friend get into this mess and was about to die just because Rayman lost his own memory.

"Why... I want them to stay alive... It's my fault..." The limbless cried, falling onto the ground, wet streaks of tears fell onto his cheek and dropped Sonic carefully onto the ground. A memory had stirred within his mind once again, an image of some volcano and a broken robot appeared in his mind. He remembered the robot was on self destruct and was about to bury Rayman alive into the volcano, intending to bring him down along with it but how he escaped, the piece of memory did not show the solution but it did give him experience of it.

"R... Robot... Missile... Power... Razorbeard... I won't let him die!" Rayman cried out, swinging his fist at a wall which crumbled easily. The limbless quickly threw the hedgehog into the hole as he was buried within the falling rocks, saving Sonic's life by sacrificing himself.

"I can't let him die... not after what they did..." Rayman muttered before being crushed by a large ceiling piece.


End file.
